club_penguin_rewrittenfandomcom-20200223-history
Beach
The Beach is a coastal area in the southwest corner of the Island. As it is bordered by the sea, it is a popular place to relax. Located here is the Lighthouse, which not only served as a hangout, but helped guide ships, including The Migrator, owned by Captain Rockhopper, who frequently docks here. Like any other beach, there is not much decoration. Near the Lighthouse, there is a pile of various objects, including crates, fishing nets, and one of many buoys. There is also a small dock for ships to land. In the center of the Beach, there are beach chairs and a small bucket that can be used to make a snow castle. Tour Guide This is the Beach, home of the Lighthouse. It is a great place to relax in the sun. If Rockhopper comes, you will see his pirate ship, the Migrator docked here! Parties 2017 = * At the Puffle Party 2017, a "Puffle Party" banner was put up on the Lighthouse. There were also multi-colored bunting, balloons, and a giant sandcastle. * During the April Fools' Party 2017, the Lighthouse was replaced by a large sticky-note drawing with torn edges, with the Lighthouse itself drawn in pen. * During the Medieval Party 2017, the Lighthouse became a wizard tower. There were also bushes, thorns and crystals surrounding it. ** Before the party began, construction took place at the Beach. * For the Music Jam 2017, the Beach featured a stage and other filming props with pink and purple bunting. The Lighthouse was also repainted to feature a penguin on the front and the words "Live Music." ** Before the party began, construction took place at the Beach. * At the Water Party 2017, the Lighthouse was repainted to look like a palm tree. Other decorations included a burger stand, a couple of inflatables and a recycling bin. ** A free item, the Shell Necklace, could be collected here. * During the Festival of Flight 2017, the shore was blocked off by a brick wall whilst the island was in the air. Light blue, dark blue and yellow balloons surrounded the area along with two spinning propellers. ** Before the party began, construction was held at the Beach. ** A ladder was also placed on the Lighthouse, allowing players to quickly access the Beacon. * At The Fair 2017, blue, yellow and orange bunting were attached from the Lighthouse to two poles near the path to the Dock. The lighthouse was also repainted to feature the Migrator sailing across the ocean. ** Before it began, Rockhopper had brought the last decorations for the party; all of which were placed at the Beach. ** The Beach also contained the Memory Card Game booth during the party. * At the time of The Great Storm of 2017, heavy rain poured down in the area, leaving puddles. * For the Halloween Party 2017, the Lighthouse's stripes were repainted in green and purple, with a sign attached above the entrance which displayed: "Night of the Living Sled 3". A "Now Playing" advertisement for the short film was also placed near it, along with a jack-o-lantern. * During Operation: Blackout, the sun had been blocked out by none other than Herbert P. Bear. This led to increasing snowfall and decreasing overall temperature on the island; including this room. Specifically, the shores of the Beach had been blocked off with java bags and other storage items and a service tent was set up in the room. ** The Operation: Blackout Catalog could also be accessed here during the party. ** A teleporter to the Secret HQ was available in this room during the party. * During Dig Out the Island, the snow from Operation: Blackout had remained. * At the Christmas Party 2017, Christmas trees, snowmen, and presents were spread throughout the Beach. A billboard for Coins for Change was put up near the right, and the Lighthouse was decorated with red and green lights and a poster reading: "Concert for Change". |-|2018 = * During the Winter Fiesta 2018, rainbow streamers were wrapped around the Lighthouse; a taco stand and a palm tree both appear beside it. * At the Waddle On Party, carpets were laid leading up to the Lighthouse entrance, the Migrator, and the Ski Village. Balloons were also hung from the arrow sign pointing to the Dock, and bunting was wrapped around the Lighthouse. Pins Trivia * If you hovered over the small bucket near the deckchairs, it would fill up with snow. After hovering over it a few times, the bucket would tip over and build a sandcastle. Hovering over the snow castle would destroy it, and the process would repeat. Gallery Map Icons November2008BeachMapIcon.png|Regular Icon HalloweenParty2010BeachMapIcon.png|Halloween Party 2017 and Operation Blackout Graphical Designs Beach_Migrator.png|With The Migrator docked. Parties 2017 = Puffle_Party_2017_Beach.png|Puffle Party 2017 2017-03-29 1-10-51.png|April Fools' Party 2017 Medieval_Party_2017_construction_Beach.png|Medieval Party 2017 construction Medieval_Party_2017_Beach.png|Medieval Party 2017 Music_Jam_2017_construction_Beach.png|Music Jam 2017 construction Music_Jam_2017_Beach.png|Music Jam 2017 Water Party 2017 Beach.png|Water Party 2017 Festival of Flight construction Beach.png|Festival of Flight 2017 construction Screenshot 30.png|Festival of Flight 2017 The_Fair_2017_construction_Beach.png|The Fair 2017 construction Screen Shot 2017-09-28 at 9.02.22 AM.png|The Fair 2017 Storm Beach.png|The Great Storm of 2017 Screen Shot 2017-10-25 at 10.04.42 PM.png|Halloween Party 2017 Screen Shot 2017-11-15 at 7.23.10 PM.png|Operation: Blackout (phase 1) Beachphase2.png|Operation: Blackout (phase 2) Operation Blackout Beach phase 3.png|Operation: Blackout (phase 3) Beachphase4.png|Operation: Blackout (phase 4) DigBeach.png|Dig Out the Island (phase 1) Christmas Party 2017 Beach Construction.png|Christmas Party 2017 construction and Dig Out the Island (phase 2) Christmas Party 2017 Beach.png|Christmas Party 2017 |-|2018 = Winter Fiesta 2018 Beach.png|Winter Fiesta 2018 Waddle On Beach.png|Waddle On Party Puffle Party 2018 Beach.png|Puffle Party 2018 Medieval Party 2018 construction Beach.png|Medieval Party 2018 construction Medieval Party 2018 Beach.png|Medieval Party 2018 Other Mission_8_Beach.png|As seen in PSA Missions Geographic location Party Rooms 2017 = Category:Rooms Category:Outdoor Rooms Category:Room Category:Principal room Category:Permanent Rooms